pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
DP158: Regaining the Home Advantage!
As the journey to Daybreak Town and Dawn’s next Pokémon Contest continues, our Ash and friends are passing through the forest when they are suddenly attacked by a wild Magnezone! They later talk to Officer Jenny, who informs them that the wild Magnezone, as well as a wild Metagross, are attacking a nearby town, and no one seems to know why. Fearing for the town’s survival, Pikachu and Pachirisu start shooting Electric attacks into the sky in an attempt to lure the two wild Pokémon back up to the mountain. Later on, Ash and friends run into a patrolman named Crispin, who tells the group that the two wild Pokémon always battle in a basin in the mountain. They battle there in order to release the magnetic charges that the mountain produces from time to time, but the basin has mysteriously been flooded. As they figure out how to remedy the situation, Team Rocket decides to get the two wild Pokémon to join them...with the help of some negotiating by Meowth. But their plan fails over and over, and they are sent blasting off again.With the help of Buizel and Happiny, the water in the basin is frozen and then lifted up and into a deep crevasse. The basin is ready for Magnezone and Metagross to battle happily once again! Gallery DP158 1.jpg|We're almost at a Town near Sunyshore City DP158 2.jpg|A Wild Pokémon! DP158 3.jpg|It's headed straight for us! DP158 4.jpg|Look Out! DP158 5.jpg|What was that Pokémon? DP158 6.jpg|It's a Magnezone! DP158 7.jpg|Hurry! To the Town! DP158 8.jpg|Officer Jenny! Wait Up! DP158 9.jpg|Magnezone and Metagross have been wreaking havoc! DP158 10.jpg|There they are now! DP158 11.jpg|What if we lead them up the Mountain... DP158 12.jpg|With Electricity from Pikachu and Pachirisu! DP158 13.jpg|We're almost there! Keep it up! DP158 14.jpg|Team Rocket! Magnezone and Metagross attacked you? DP158 15.jpg|If we help, Magnezone and Metagross might join us! DP158 16.jpg|It's a deal! We have a plan! Meowth, get ready! DP158 17.jpg|Meowth, try and talk to them! DP158 18.jpg|What's that Metagross? DP158 19.jpg|They're not making any sense! DP158 21.jpg|We gotta keep moving! DP158 20.jpg|Magnezone, Metagross! There you two are! DP158 22.jpg|My name's Crispin My job is to patrol the Mountain DP158 23.jpg|Those two battle to release their magnetism DP158 24.jpg|Because of Magnetic Forces emitted by the Mountain DP158 25.jpg|But their Battle Arena is full of water DP158 26.jpg|We need to find out why DP158 27.jpg|Follow the Stream! DP158 28.jpg|A Boulder's blocking the water flow! DP158 29.jpg|Team Rocket fail to lift the Boulder DP158 30.jpg|Brock's Croagunk smashes it with Brick Break DP158 31.jpg|Now we can drain the basin! I have an idea! DP158 32.jpg|Dawn, get Buneary to use Ice Beam on the water DP158 33.jpg|Happiny lift the Ice out of the Basin DP158 34.jpg|Then throw it into the Valley! DP158 35.jpg|Metagross! Magnezone! Take a look! DP158 36.jpg|We've drained the basin! You can battle now! DP158 37.jpg|Problem Solved! Sunyshore City Here we Come! ﻿ Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon: Diamond and Pearl Series Episodes